


The Present

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke





	The Present

It was the first week of December and the group from The San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology decided to do secret Santa.

"Alright, Hiro. Since you're our newest member you pick first." Wasabi No-Ginger turned the hat to the youngest Hamada. He reached in and pulled out: GoGo Tomogo.

"Great." Hiro muttered. He glanced at Tadashi questioningly. But the older boy had no ideas for him either.

Next was Honey Lemon's turn.

She pulled out: Tadashi Hamada. She began blushing a little. She looked over at her friend who took that time to look at her and the two locked eyes. Only for a second. Then Honey quickly looked away.

Next was Tadashi. He pulled out: Fredzilla.

Tadashi smiled knowingly.

"Alright Fred. It's your turn." Wasabi said. Fred pulled out

"WASABI!" Fred waved the paper around.

"You weren't supposed to tell me! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND SECRET SANTA??" Wasabi asked exasperated.

"Now it's my turn." GoGo reached in and pulled out Hiro's name...

"And I get Honey Lemon then I guess."

After that the group dispersed.

*****************************************  
Honey Lemon nervously paced the lab after all her friends had left.

Well, she thought they had all left. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and whirled to find:

"HIRO."

"Sorry I scared you! I just wanted to stay because I have no idea what to get GoGo... You're a girl so I thought you could help."

"Sure! I'd love to help! If you can assist me with Tadashi's present..."

"Deal!"

*******************************************

Hiro and Honey headed downtown to the bike store to see if they could find faster suspensions for GoGo. They left with new wheels.

"Do you think Tadashi would like a new hat?" Honey looked to Hiro for guidance since he knew his brother better.

"I think as long as it's from you, he'll love it."

******************************************

The day came but Honey couldn't bear going into the room to give her gift. So instead she called Tadashi outside of the lab.

"What is it, Hon?" Tadashi saw the bag clasped in her hands.

"I wanted the present to be special. It felt too... Public giving it to you in front of everyone."

"What is it?"

"This." Before she could rethink what she was doing, Honey leaned over and kissed Tadashi on the cheek, gently. It was more than just the regular greeting.

"Wow. I can see why you thought that was more public." Tadashi's voice cracked slightly.

"Oh and here's your other present." She handed him the bag, with a smile. Then she held out her hand and he took it.

"I got you something too even though you weren't my secret Santa." Tadashi said, taking her other hand in his.

This was a real kiss. Honey couldn't believe it was happening. Her body's chemicals were going nuts.

"Now THAT was a Chemical Reaction." She said breathlessly.

"Yes it was." He said, and with that they walked back into the lab hand in hand.


End file.
